This invention relates to improvements in a contactless buzzer unit.
One example of prior art contactless buzzers has a loud speaker as the audible signal delivery means. Piezoelectrically driven buzzers are also known to the prior art.
The invention disclosed herein relates to buzzer wherein a coil is periodically energized for correspondingly magnetizing an iron core which electromagnetically cooperates therewith and for correspondingly oscillating an oscillative membrane, which oscillations are caused by said intermittently and periodically imposed magnetization, said oscillator or vibrator being caused to strike a resonator membrane cooperating therewith.